


Open Water

by sillydragpoes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an AU prompt that I was sent on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Open Water

**Author's Note:**

> This was an AU prompt that I was sent on tumblr

Haru had been cooking dinner when Makoto had come home earlier and told him about the charity event. At first Haru had thought he was just helping out as a volunteer, but as the conversation went on, Haru realized that Makoto had signed up to be in the event. Which wasn’t bad, Haru knew that Makoto was selfless, that was one of the many things to love about him.

The conversation had been going well until Haru asked what the event was, and when Makoto didn’t reply right away, Haru knew that he wouldn’t like the answer anyway.

"An open water race?"

"Yeah, its four miles total. I’ve had training sessions longer than that."

"Makoto, you haven’t swam competitively in over a year. We trained in a pool, the ocean is different, and you know that."

Haru sighed, and focused on the food in front of him. He didn’t want to argue about this, but it’s not like he could ignore what was happening either.

The two ate dinner in silence, a few times Haru opened his mouth to say something, to ask about Makoto’s day, anything to break the silence, but no words came out He hadn’t looked up from his plate since sitting down, and he felt like a child.

"Haru, thank you for dinner."

Haru nearly jumped out of his skin. Makoto had started clearing the table, the dishes were already stacked in the sink. He hadn’t even heard Makoto get up.

"Oh, sure."

Haru watched Makoto’s back as he disappeared into the kitchen, a sigh escaped his lips. This isn’t how he wanted his night to go, he ran a hand through his hair and stood up, making his way to the kitchen. Most of the dishes were already done, that was the benefit of dinner for two.

"Makoto."

"Hmm?"

Makoto kept his gaze down, he placed the last dish in the strainer and unplugged the sink. Haru walked over to him, grabbing a towel off the counter in the process and handed it to Makoto.

"Thanks Haru."

He flashed a quick smile, dried his hands off, and threw the towel back on the counter. Haru nodded and turned to leave the kitchen when he felt Makoto’s hand wrap around his.

"Haru, I’m sorry this race worries you. But it’s something I want to do, even if you don’t approve."

Before Haru turned around, he knew that there was no point in fighting over it, Makoto had made up his mind. The two boys stared at each other, hands linked, waiting for the other to speak.

"Makoto are you sure about this?"

Makoto looked surprised at Haru’s answer, a smile spread across his face. He didn’t think he would get a yes so easily, none the less he was relieved.

"Yeah, of course, it’ll be fun!"

Haru frowned, looking away from Makoto’s bright smile and down to his hands instead. His heart was beating hard, like he had just run a marathon, his nerves were shot, he tried to focus on his breathing. In then out, in then out. But nothing made the knot in his stomach go away.

"Haru you don’t need to worry about me, Ill be fine."

"I just want you to be careful okay?"

"I promise I will."

Makoto pulled Haru forward, hands still linked, and kissed him.

————————————————————————————————

The week before the race had passed by faster than Haru had thought possible. Though it had begun storming the night before, Makoto continued to tell him not to worry. Haru prayed that it would pass completely before the race started.

When they arrived at the starting line, the beach was crowded, participants and families huddled together waiting for the event to begin. Though it had stopped raining, it was still very windy, and the sun was completely blocked out. Haru’s stomach was in knots.

Makoto gave his hand a quick squeeze before walking over to the registration tent for his number. Haru scanned the horizon for a break in the clouds, and grew more tense when he couldn’t find one.

"You okay?"

Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru and rested his chin on his shoulder. Haru could feel himself begin to relax, they still had a half hour before race time. He had seen a storm clear up in less time then that, so there was still hope.

"Yeah I’m fine. You promised to be careful, so I have nothing to worry about right?’

Makoto nodded into his shoulder

"Exactly, I’ll come back in one piece."

————————————————————————————————

"Racers to the Starting Line!"

Haru and Makoto watched as people made their way to their positions, the storm hadn’t passed yet, but the race was still on.

"Haru I promise it’ll be fine."

Makoto smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss before walking over to his starting position.

————————————————————————————————

The race was supposed to have an average time of an hour, to an hour and a half. Most people who did open water races trained no less then five times a week, so even though it had an overall distance of four miles, it was something that could be easily done.

But with the storm , and the choppy water, Haru couldn’t see anyone finishing before two hours. His heart was in his throat, he lost track of Makoto about thirty minutes in. Everyone had numbers, but with the water, and the wind, it was hard to tell. And the swimmers had gotten far enough out that it would have been hard to tell on a clear day.

————————————————————————————————

The first swimmer back to the finish line looked dead on his feet, it had begun raining a little less than half way through, at that point some swimmers had turned back early.

Haru kept his eyes on the water, it was hard to see anything. Families had begun to leave, not waiting for the rankings to be posted. The rain and the cold were too much, and he didn’t blame them.

The knots in his stomach got worse.

They were at the two and a half hour mark, most people had left, including some of the volunteer staff. The rain had soaked through Haru’s clothes, and it looked like the rain wouldn’t be letting up anytime soon.

He felt nauseous. If Makoto wasn’t out of the water in five minutes he was going to go in himself. He couldn’t tell how fast his heart was beating.

Five minutes came and went, Haru found himself standing at the water. He threw off his jacket, shirt, and shoes, the rain had gotten him prepared for how cold the ocean was.

————————————————————————————————

His breath caught in his throat when he saw Makoto. His lips had turned blue, and as cold as it was outside, Makoto’s skin still felt like ice in comparison. Haru wrapped an arm around Makoto’s waist and started for the shore.After what felt like an eternity the two boys were on solid ground.

Haru watched the rise and fall of Makoto’s chest, just thinking about what would have happened if he had waited any longer made his stomach knot.

"H-haru?"

Haru released the breath he had been holding. He didn’t realize how cold it had gotten, but his teeth were chattering and he was sure his lips were as blue as Makoto’s.

————————————————————————————————

"I told you it’d be fine."

"Me having to dive in after you isn’t ‘fine‘“

The two boys sat huddled together on the couch, fingers and legs were tangled together.

"But Haru I kept my promise. I came back in one piece."

Makoto kissed Haru’s shoulder, and pulled the blankets closer. It hadn’t stopped raining since the race, and they had both gotten colds from being in the rain. Haru sighed and pressed himself closer to Makoto.

"I’m against all future races."

"As long as I have you with me Ill be fine."


End file.
